


Stolen Item: Your Heart

by harleenevir



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Thief, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Adonis, Pining, Police Officer Adonis, Thief Kaoru, kind of enemies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir
Summary: “Tonight's item will be the last. I’m here to steal your heart, Officer Otogari” - Corundum K
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Stolen Item: Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by this art  
> https://twitter.com/io31_n/status/1365381174919536641?s=21
> 
> saw this and thought, i gotta create a fanfic with this kind of concept and boom. here we are.

In the middle of the night, inside a medium sized apartment, stood a very perplexed police officer by the name of Otogari Adonis. It’d been a relatively normal day. He was patrolling the cities, greeted some of the shopkeepers that recognized him and played a bit with the children in the orphanage nearby. It had indeed been a relatively normal day. _Had been_ . When the tired officer had gotten home the first thing his amber eyes spotted was an awfully familiar card. Adonis dropped the bag draped over his shoulder and carefully picked the card up. The purple card with fine golden details that wrote out the name _Corundum K_. It was very unusual for the thief to send the card anywhere else other than the office or the place it was gonna be stolen from. Carefully, Adonis flipped the piece of hard paper and slowly read what had been written. 

_“Tonight's item will be the last. I’m here to steal your heart, Officer Otogari”_ - _Corundum_ _K_

Adonis glanced at the clock on the wall, _11:37 PM_. In twenty-three minutes the phantom thief would arrive. He’d arrive to steal the officer's heart. In the first place, what did he mean by stealing his heart. Was he planning on killing him? It felt highly unlikely though, cause if that’s what he really was after then Corundum K could’ve done so a long time ago. 

-

_It was the first time they’d received a notice from the phantom thief, around 2 years ago. The first time he and Adonis met._

_“So you’re the famous Officer Otogari that I’ve heard so much about,” he mused twirling the stolen item around his fingers. Adonis took in his appearance, a tall man who looked to be around the same age as him. Sporting dull, dark blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders along with his captivating light brown eyes behind the mask, he was wearing a slight smirk on his lips with a predatory look. The stoic officer couldn’t help but shudder a tiny bit under his gaze._

_“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adonis replied calmly, still not removing the safety lock. It’d been odd, how he_ felt _calm but something in his mind was telling him to run, to run away from that predatory look._

_The second time, third time, and the times after that, Adonis was always mentioned in the phantom thief’s cards. Something along the lines of “I’m waiting for you today Officer Otogari” or “I expect you to catch me today, Officer Otogari”. The lilac haired couldn’t help but be a little irked that every time he was so close to catching him, the blonde would slip right through his fingers. It’s the fact that he did it so easily, as if he had Adonis completely figured out._

_But the thief’s weird obsession with the officer wasn’t the only odd thing, it was the fact that he’d return the stolen items after a week. Placing them exactly where it was, as if it’d never been stolen. After the first half a year of continuous chasing and running Adonis had asked him why he was stealing if he’d only return them back the next week._

_“You’ll find out in due time, kitten” the blonde winked and blew a kiss at him before disappearing. Adonis had stared at the place the thief had been at a mere seconds ago, confusion evident in his face. Adonis’ colleague and friend since high school scoffed and gagged._

_“The hell’s up with that flirty bastard? Adonis, ya shouldn’t pay him any mind,” and yes, Koga had been right. He_ shouldn’t _pay him any mind. But when he constantly felt targeted by the phantom it was hard_ not to _think._

-

The clock read _11:56 PM_ . It’d been nineteen minutes since he read the card, nineteen minutes since he’d got home. He wanted to call Koga, ask him what he should do. However his brain was short circuiting. _11:58 PM_ , two more minutes until Corundum K arrives, two more minutes until he dies. The beautiful tan-skinned male had plenty of time to grab his gun, lock the windows, or maybe even run out of the house. But he’d done none of that. He’d just locked the front door, walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. 

_12:00 AM_. The sound of a window opening echoed through the empty apartment and Adonis let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He slowly turned his head towards the sound and there he was, the phantom thief, his enemy of two years. The blonde eyed the purple haired up and down, amused. 

“Did the kitten decide to give up?” Adonis mentally frowned at the nickname, never liking being called kitten. In the next moment those words had been said, the phantom had pinned Adonis down on the couch. The officer had made a move to push the thief off of him but the thief was quicker, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head. He held a firm grip as he fished out handcuffs from his pockets and quickly sealed Adonis’ hands above his head. “Normally I’d love to see you struggle but tonight’s item is your heart and I’ll do whatever it takes to obtain it, kitten.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, then do it quickly,” Adonis says, staring intensely into the owner of the light brown eyes. The thief freezed for a split second, taking in what the officer just said. Then he burst into a fit of laughter and normally Adonis would’ve been offended but there was something about his laugh that made his heart skip a beat. After calming down from his laughing fit, the phantom gently caressed the officers cheek and cracked a fond smile. 

“And exactly why would I kill the person I’ve been pining after for years?” The phantom’s eyes grew softer when he saw the tan-skinned boy tilt his head in confusion. He laughed lightly and tilted Adonis’ chin upwards, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “I love this oblivious side of you as well,” slowly but surely he places a soft chaste kiss on Adonis’ lips. The younger’s brain short circuits for the second time that night. The thief leaned in for a second kiss, connecting their lips for a longer moment. It wasn’t quite like the first kiss however, which was innocent and loving. This one was heated with the thief nipping at the officer’s bottom lip which then resulted in a gasp. The blonde took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside the lilac haired’s mouth. Once they parted, the phantom took in Adonis’ appearance. Disheveled hair, parted lips and slightly rosy cheeks, a true masterpiece. 

The older proceeded to take off his mask and put it on the table next to the couch. This gave Adonis an opportunity to properly see his face and he could’ve sworn he’d never seen such a beautiful man before. He’d also been kissed by that man, twice. Then it’d dawned on him. The constant flirting every time they met, the winks, the blow-kisses and this now, the thief saying he loves his ‘obliviousness’ and kisses him. He was _in love_ with Adonis. The officer brought his chained hands down to cover his burning face. But alas, the thief was quicker and stopped the officer from bringing his hands down. 

“You finally figured it out! Only took you two years,” the phantom was grinning down at the officer who just averted his eyes, the blush still evident on his cheeks. The phantom lifted his chin up again so their eyes met. “Don’t look away from me kitten, I still wanna hear your answer.”

His answer... Right, he still needed to tell him whether he loved him back or not. But he didn’t know how he felt. This whole time he thought of him as his enemy, but when he’s here in this situation with the phantom his heart is beating loudly, his cheeks are flaring and he’s having a hard time forming words. Had he actually been in love this whole time and never noticed? If so, then he really was oblivious as the thief said he was. 

“I’m uncertain about my feelings,, but I believe that it could be considered love,” the blonde didn’t need to hear anymore before connecting their lips for the third time that night. The thief’s lips trailed down to the officer’s jawline and continued down to his neck before lightly nipping at the skin. This earned a small yelp from the younger male. The phantom smiled lightly before continuing his task of marking the officer’s neck. Pulling away, he stared at the work he’d created. It felt like he’d sinned, that he’d ruined the masterpiece known as Otogari Adonis. “Name,,” the older looked at the stronger in confusion. “Your name, I don’t know your real name.”

Ah, he’d forgotten something so simple. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on Adonis’ lips before pressing their foreheads together. “Kaoru. Hakaze Kaoru.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry but then again i am ??  
> please take me away from the internet, i beg of you-


End file.
